Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. One of the major clinical benefits of negative pressure wound therapy is its ability to effectively eliminate wound exudate, thereby reducing edema and allowing tissue decompression. However, in these processes the foams used for application of negative pressure therapy are typically biologically inert. In certain aspects it may be beneficial to bind endogenous compounds at the wound site or to provide biologically active compounds as a part of the foam. Improved foam materials with the ability to deliver and/or capture biologically active components would therefore be desirable.